


P.S. I'll Miss You

by redonpointe



Series: Ghosts in Red [8]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redonpointe/pseuds/redonpointe
Summary: Sherlock is bored, but Natasha has something to keep him busy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another short Victorian AU inspired by The Abominable Bride.

"You're leaving."

"Only for a few hours. I'll be back before you've had a chance to miss me."

Sherlock lifted the bow off the strings of the violin. "Who says I'll miss you?"

"You and that sad melody you were about to play," Natasha retorted with the barest hint of a smile as she turned away from the view of the bustling street below. "You don't have a case?"

"No, nothing." Sherlock deposited the violin in his chair to pace the room. "No murders or burglaries. I fear the end of the criminal mind as we know it, and the death of my own with it," he added with a dramatic sweep of his dressing gown.

Natasha slid off her perch with feline grace. "Come with me, then."

He paused in his pacing to study her. "Work?"

"Of a sort. I've been asked to retrieve an item of _extremely_ high value from the British Museum of Art." She breezed past him towards the bedroom to get ready, throwing her next words over her shoulder. "I could use a partner."

Sherlock was close on her heels. "A favor?"

"A debt I owe," she confirmed.

He removed his dressing gown and hung it behind the door. "My brother will have your head."

"I know." Natasha slipped out the shirt she'd borrowed from him the night before and flashed him a radiant smile as he turned towards her. "It'll be fun."

Sherlock's blue-eyed gaze raked over her bare skin, lips lifting at the corner ever so slightly. "I think I'd very much like to keep you, _Natalia._ "

"You have me…" Natasha retrieved a dress from her travel trunk and closed the distance to kiss his lips. Standing on tiptoe as he pressed her closer still with a large hand on the warm skin of her lower back. " _I'm yours._ "


End file.
